Straps have long been used to aid a user carrying or holding an object. Although straps are sometimes integral to the item being carried, i.e. sewn onto the object, often times the strap will be releasable to allow removal of the strap from the article.
Many methods of releasably attaching a strap are known, including clips, snaps, D-rings, belt buckles, and the like. Musical instruments, such as guitars, have used end pins attached to the instrument which are engaged by a leather (or synthetic) tab at the end of the strap. The leather tab has a keyhole and a cut where the cut is opened and placed over the end pin, the end pin then finding its way into the keyhole. At least some of the various end pins used on musical instruments are shown in FIG. 1 hereto.
Due to the wide variety of end pins in use, and the stiffness of new leather on the tab of known straps, it can be difficult to stretch the keyhole of the leather tab over the end pins. Conversely, as the leather wears and the keyhole stretches, the strap begins to go on and come off too easily. This can cause the keyhole to release the end pin and the instrument to fall during use or performance, especially if the user or performer moves about while carrying the article.
Instrument and luggage strap manufacturers have recently begun using quick release buckles on the straps so that the performer can quickly and easily remove the instrument. One example of this is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,293, incorporated by reference. However, the straps using these quick release mechanisms still have the leather tabs for engaging the end pins. Additionally, to place the instrument into a case, the end of the strap held on by the leather tabs still needed to be removed from the end pins.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a strap fastener which can adapt to a variety of end pins.
It is a further object to provide a strap fastener than can be quickly engaged and disengaged.
It is an additional object to provide a strap fastener which maintains a consistent secured position with an end pin.